A beacon light can be used to mark an obstacle that may provide a hazard to vehicles, aircrafts and boats. In some cases, such as aircraft obstruction warning beacons, the beacon light must be monitored to determine if it is functioning. Previously, the beacons were checked visually by an observer on a daily basis. However, towers can be as high as 2,000 feet and may require as many as 30 lights. As a result, visually checking the beacon lights by an observer may not be practical.